


Web of Flames

by magictrixie



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Captain America: The Winter Soldier, F/M, spideytorch - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-23
Updated: 2016-05-23
Packaged: 2018-06-10 08:01:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6946705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magictrixie/pseuds/magictrixie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joey Storm, also known as The Human Torch, is just a teenage girl that got roped into fighting with Cap. She meets Spider-Man and instantly wants to know more about him. Maybe he can understand how hard it is to be so powerful at such a young age.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Web of Flames

**Author's Note:**

  * For [my best friend Katelyn](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=my+best+friend+Katelyn).



> My best friend Katelyn's ultimate dream is to be The Human Torch (dream big or die, right?). Because she hasn't been out of the hospital in months, she wasn't able to go see Captain America: Civil War. I described the movie for her and immediately she was putting her Human Torch OC in it. So I'm writing this to make her happy. She loves superheroes and she loves the stories I write for her.
> 
> Who knows when she'll be out of the hospital...I write these stories to make sure she remembers there's a universe outside of those four walls. They are CHEESY, SELF INSERT fanfics, but they make my best friend smile. During a time in her life when she has no control over what happens to her, that's the best I can hope for.
> 
> I love you Katelyn, and I hope this brightens your day.

“Yeah, I think I’m done,” Spider-Man clutched at his ribcage and writhed in pain. Joey limped over to him, sitting onto the ground next to him.

“Same,” she sighed and leaned back on her hands. “I’m in way over my head.”

“Hey!” The boy tried to sit up again, cringing when he felt the pain in his side. “You’re the enemy. Back off flame girl!”

“Shit,” she put her head in her hands. “Don’t worry. I’ll get mine.”

Her left pant leg was ripped, revealing a large scrape from when Spider-Man shot a web around her leg and yanked her onto her face. She knew she was on the right side, but she was a criminal now. And damn did she hurt.

“You don’t even know all the facts, kid,” she scrubbed a hand through her red hair.

“I know enough,” he managed to pull himself into a sitting position. “And I know you’re on the side that’s technically breaking the law.”

“Look, kid,” she winced as she touched the scrape. Her ankle was probably sprained, too. “I know what I’m fighting for.”

“Sorry...about that,” Spider-Man gestured to her leg.

“And sorry about that,” Joey pointed to a burned patch on the Spider’s uniform. “I’m Joey, by the way. Or The Human Torch to those guys flying around.”

The boy didn’t get a chance to respond before Joey was yanked to her feet. She flinched as she was forced to put weight on her sore ankle.

“Hey,” Spider-Man pointed to one of the officers. “Careful. Can’t you see her leg is messed up?”

“Joey Storm,” one officer said, snapping some high tech cuffs that Stark probably designed onto her wrists. “You’re under arrest.”

“Yeah, yeah,” she rolled her eyes. “Let’s just get this over with. Catch ya later, Spider-Boy.”

“It’s Spider-Man…” she heard him mumble.

-|-

She spent her time sleeping and ignoring the jokes Scott made to try and cheer them all up. If she thought too hard, she’d start to feel sad. Sad that Wanda was strapped down like an animal. Sad that Clint was away from his family. Sad that Sam couldn’t go out and fight like he wanted to.

She stared out of her cell but jumped to attention when Stark approached. He pressed a button on a watch that was strapped to his wrist and her cell opened up.

“Why?” she sat up.

“Because you’re a kid. And I know how convincing Cap’s winning smile can be,” he stepped to the side and gestured for her to step out. “Your clothes are upstairs. Your brother is waiting to take you home.”

“Shit!” she walked out and crossed her arms. “THAT’S why you’re letting me out? One prison for another.”

Stark grabbed her arm and pulled her towards the exit. Her ankle still hurt and she limped along to keep up with his pace.

“Look, kid. You don’t even know the shitstorm you’ve gotten yourself into. We could have you in jail for the rest of your life. Be thankful.”

They stepped onto an elevator and she rolled her eyes. He had a point, she had to give him that much. She was never going to hear the end of this from her brother, Sutton. Annoying. But she did what she had to do. Not even her domineering older brother could convince her otherwise.

When they reached the floor, Stark pulled her into a room with her brother and the secretary of state.

“Take your kid, Storm,” Tony pushed her towards Sutton. “And keep her out of our hair. We have bigger fish to fry.”

She flipped him the bird, making sure her middle finger was coated in flames.

“Sweet kid,” he rolled his eyes.

-|-

“I can’t BELIEVE you,” Sutton’s hands clenched the steering wheel as he drove them home. “This is...this is farther than you’ve ever gone.”

Joey sighed and leaned her head against the passenger side window.

“This is stuff you couldn’t even begin to understand, Joey. I know you have these powers and that’s a lot to handle at your age-”

“I’m seventeen!”

“-but you still need to keep your head on straight! You said Captain America came to you personally? I don’t give a damn. You’re a child and everything you do needs to go through me first.”

His hands were going invisible on the wheel. That only happened when he was furious, so Joey knew it was time to just shut up and listen.

“You could have died or been seriously injured,” he sighed as his hands phased back in. “These are not people to be messing with. I know you’re strong, Joey. I know you have those powers and they may be too much to handle for someone your age. The shit they’re dealing with...it’s bigger than the both of us, and I need to know that you’re not going to get involved again. Promise me, Joey.”

“Alright, alright,” she closed her eyes. “I promise.”

“Thank you,” he sighed.


End file.
